


Al mio fianco

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Clark vuole solo qualcuno con cui essere se stesso





	Al mio fianco

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt per il COW-T è: parità

La prima volta che Clark è andato a visitare a Gotham, non ci è arrivato come Superman, non ci è arrivato nemmeno come se stesso. Forse era qualcosa di mezzo, una specie di bambino che pensava che i suoi genitori volessero. Quindi, beh, forse è questa la prima volta che lui visita la città. Prima da Clark Kent, durante il giorno, con i suoi finti occhiali da vista e il taccuino per prendere appunti, e poi come Superman, con il simbolo degli El sul petto.  
  
La prima volta è stata così tanto tempo fa che non la ricorda, mentre teneva la mano di Ma' e Pa' e ricorda che non gli è piaciuta per niente, la famosa città gotica. Ricorda che, per qualche motivo, ha sentito una specie di avversità per il modo in cui la luce cade, per l'architettura, per le persone che ci vivevano. Non ha mai capito il perché. Ha solo sentito che c'era qualcosa che non andava in questa terra, in questa piccola isola. Non aveva letto le leggende, non aveva saputo in che modo era nata quella città, sapeva solo che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato. E ha chiesto ai suoi genitori di poter tornare a casa, di tornarci il più in fretta possibile perché l'odore era troppo forte e le grida erano troppe in generale, e lui non voleva stare lì. Ovunque. Sarebbe potuto andare ovunque, ma non lì.  
  
E adesso che vola su questa città, adesso che ha sentito qualcuno chiamarlo, che aveva bisogno di aiuto, si riscopre un pochino più terrorizzato da questa città di quanto ricordasse di essere. C'è troppa oscurità, troppo dolore. Ci sono davvero tante grida, e tante lamentele. In questa città c'è davvero tanto dolore, e ha problemi a ricordare come si fa a tornare ad avere un mondo più piccolo, più sopportabile per lui.  
  
Clark vola e cerca di mantenere la rotta. Prova anche a mantenere la distanza dagli edifici illuminati e dai lampioni poco funzionanti, per non essere visto.  
  
Gotham è sicuramente diversa da Gotham. Ed è sicuramente diverso vedere Gotham da sopra il cielo piuttosto che da sotto, tra le strade. È più sicuro dove si trova lui, ed è sicuramente meglio che stare semplicemente a non fare niente tra le strade, visto che le sue ricerche come Clark Kent non avevano portato a niente di buono, niente che non fosse già stato detto da altri giornali e da altre persone, sui social. Avrebbe voluto sapere qualcosa di più, certamente, e avrebbe voluto ascoltare più persone parlare del misterioso uomo pipistrello, che veglia per le strade dei quartieri poveri della città.  
Ora come ora, vorrebbe soltanto sapere come fa un uomo pipistrello a esistere. Si chiede se non sia in realtà un kryptoniano, se lui non fosse l'ultimo kyptoniano come hanno provato a dirgli. Se ci fosse qualcuno come lui. Alto come lui. Forte come lui. Se non è solo. Tutto qui. Solo questo. E forse è questa la vera motivazione della sua ossessione per lui, quando di lui non aveva visto altro che il mantello volare mentre scompariva nel buio. Lo ha visto come Clark Kent, ma lo ha visto anche come Superman.  
  
E gli ha detto di non farsi più vedere. L'uomo pipistrello, dice. Lui ha detto di non volerlo più vedere a Gotham, di ricordarsi che Gotham è sua, che lo è sempre, che non ci sarà nessun cambiamento in questo. Clark si chiede come può anche solo pensare di non aver bisogno di aiuto in una città come Gotham, che è maledetta, che non importa quanto sforzo uno ci metta, quanti Bruce Wayne possano comparire. Questa è forse l'unica città di cui Clark è sicurissimo che non si possa salvare. Non c'è nessun modo per salvarla, non c'è nessun modo nemmeno per farla diventare una città nella media, almeno come Star City, e farla diventare una città agli stessi livelli di Central City sicuramente è impossibile.  
  
Gotham è stata fondata sul sangue perché finisca nel sangue e chiunque è finito intrappolato in questo incubo, affonderà insieme a lei. Gotham si nutre delle vite dei suoi ragazzi, dei suoi eroi. E Clark vuole davvero solo aiutare. Vuole non sentirsi solo, sapere se anche l'uomo pipistrello è come lui, se la speranza che lo inspira è la stessa che lui ha. Se c'è un modo per aiutare, facendosi magari aiutare.  
  
Quindi Clark ha ignorato l'avvertimento del pipistrello e ha iniziato a volare in circolo sulla città, in attesa che qualcuno avesse bisogno di lui. Ha cercato soltanto di aiutare. Ha accompagnato alcune ragazze a casa dopo una notte passata in un bar. Ha controllato che nessuno entrasse nelle case con dei bambini presenti, ha sperato che il pipistrello si presentasse di fronte a lui, che gli prendesse il polso e lo fermasse nel mezzo di un vicolo, per potergli parlare.  
  
In fondo, Clark non vuole altro. Solo parlare. Solo fargli un paio di domande. Trovare qualcuno che finalmente ha la sua stessa forza, la sua stessa velocità, le sue stesse capacità. Trovare finalmente qualcuno che è un suo pari e a cui non deve chiedere scusa per com'è.  
  
È questo quello che chiede. Niente di più.  
  
Vola con un braccio teso, il ricciolo dei capelli che gli cade sulla fronte e la sua divisa che è un po' troppo vistosa, forse, a Gotham, ma che è parte di lui. Quindi, forse si può dire che questa è la primissima volta che Clark visita Gotham come se stesso. E lo fa per trovare qualcuno che si fa vedere come se stesso.  
  
“Vieni giù” dice una figura, a bassa voce, con il mento alzato.  
  
E Clark ha sentito un sorriso nascergli sulle labbra, perché era questo quello che voleva. Una parola. Un rendersi conto della sua esistenza, solo per -non vuole ripeterlo. Ma solo perché non voleva essere l'unica persona in questo modo. Voleva solo trovare qualcuno come lui. Vuole solo trovare qualcuno come lui, che abbia avuto le sue stesse esperienze e che potesse capirlo. Quindi non esita ad atterrare su questo palazzo. Non esita davvero nemmeno quando vede una persona avvolta in un mantello nero davanti a lui. Non pensa che gli possa fare del male, anche se fosse un kryptoniano, non ci dovrebbe essere motivo per fargli del male. Posa le punte delle scarpe sul pavimento, rimane a guardarlo in silenzio, aspetta che l'altra persona volesse parlargli. Almeno spera che l'altra persona inizi a parlare.  
  
E rimangono in silenzio a guardarsi in mezzo al buio.  
  
L'uomo lo stava osservando e Clark si stava lasciando osservare. E, nel frattempo, si era dimenticato di osservare lui stesso. Si trova in una città che non è la sua, di notte, da solo. Ma non si sente vulnerabile, perché non è mai stato vulnerabile, non fisicamente. Forse lo è più sotto il punto di vista emotivo, perché ha tante domande da fare. Chi sei? Perché fai l'eroe? Ti ho visto in video mentre cadevi da un grattacielo e non potresti essere qui, non potresti far quelle acrobazie che fai normalmente, se sei una persona normale. Quindi vuole chiedergli, gli deve chiedere se è come lui. O se è diverso. O se ha qualcosa che lo rende speciale, se anche lui odia la parola speciale e come tutti la usano. È troppo preso dalle sue domande, per poter osservare l'uomo avvolto in un mantello nero. E sta per farle ad alta voce, perché il tipo non sembra davvero essere poi così socievole, ma questo lo sapeva già. È stato ingenuo pensare che avrebbe iniziato lui la conversazione.  
  
Clark doveva prendere in mano immediatamente la situazione, per questo prova ad aprire la bocca, fare una domanda ma...  
  
“Ti avevo detto di non tornare” dice a bassa voce l'uomo e Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia, inclina un pochino la testa. E decide di osservare allora, questa volta. Di controllare il battito del cuore, che non sembra esserci, di ascoltare il suo modo di stare in piedi e gli sembra di avere a che fare con un manichino. Ricerca qualcosa che gli possa sembrare essere un pochino più umano. Ma non trova niente. Il suo modo di respirare è regolare, il battito del cuore non sembra esserci, e la maggior parte del corpo è coperta da quest'armatura che rende impossibile guardare oltre. Ma, per quel poco che Clark riesce a vedere -è umano.  
  
Clark abbassa lo sguardo e si sente in colpa per aver anche solo pensato, o sperato, che l'uomo pipistrello fosse come lui. Rimane affascinato da quest'uomo davanti a lui, ma non è come lui.  
  
Clark è ancora solo.  
  
Clark rimarrà solo per sempre nella sua stupida bolla. Lontano. Irraggiungibile. Solo. Quindi deglutisce e vorrebbe che la sua divisa avesse le tasche o il collo alto, per potercisi nascondere e nascondere le mani, che non sanno che cosa fare. “Mi dispiace di essere tornato” borbotta. Perché è vero. Sperava di incontrare un suo simile, non certo un altro uomo, un altro psicopatico, probabilmente come lo è Lex. Rabbrividisce al pensiero. Spera che questo tipo non sia psicopatico come Lex Luthor. “Lascerò che tu ti prenda cura di questa città. Volevo solo...” Clark scuote la testa e non sa che cosa dire. Come finire la frase. Quindi si morde l'interno delle guance e sospira. “Parlare. Volevo soltanto parlare” dice alla fine, scrollando le spalle.  
  
E l'uomo muove appena la testa, forse assottiglia lo sguardo. L'uomo pipistrello, lo chiamano. Il Batman, che veglia sulla sua città nel buio, nella speranza che poi, un giorno, la sua città possa vegliare su se stessa. Deve esserci qualcosa di molto ottimistico nel decidere di combattere per Gotham, e Clark non si fa certo ingannare dal costume nero. È più preso a pensare alle orecchiette che ha in testa, motivo per cui le indica, toccandosi con l'indice la testa, abbassandola un pochino. E l'uomo deve tenere ancora gli occhi assottigliati, e qualcuno deve avergli già fatto questa domanda, perché non esita in afferrarsi una delle orecchiette e toglierle dal casco, per dimostrargli che sono due pugnali.  
  
Clark non riesce a non ridere. Si porta una mano sulle labbra e cerca di non farsi notare mentre cerca di calmarsi. E l'uomo pipistrello rimette sulla testa il suo pugnale o qualsiasi tipo di coltello quello sia. “Sono stato comprensivo con te” gli dice a bassa voce. Deve aver capito, in qualche modo, che Clark ha un udito molto più sensibile di quello degli altri. Clark non pensa che lui abbia un udito eccezionale, però. “Ma una terza volta non sarà perdonata. Non ti voglio più vedere a Gotham. Questa è la mia città. Mia. Non di Superman o Wonder Woman. Sicuramente non fa parte della giurisdizione delle Lanterne. E non voglio vedere nessuno di voi nella mia città.” Sono parole molto coraggiose per un semplice essere umano.  
Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia e torna a studiarlo. Le ossa sono ossa umane. I muscoli sono muscoli umani, non c'è nessuna mutazione, non c'è niente che gli faccia pensare che questo uomo pipistrello non sia altro che un normale essere umano. Eppure, il suo comportamento sembra suggerire che qualcosa invece di non umano in lui ci sia. E Clark inclina la testa un pochino, cercando di capire che cosa ci sia di speciale in lui, o che cosa gli può far pensare di poter custodire questa città da solo.  
  
A Clark alla fine, non piace poi così tanto Gotham. Gotham è davvero una città di delirio e declino, in cui il crimine è forse la prima cosa che gli viene in mente nel nominarla. Gotham è -un disastro. E non capisce come qualcuno decida di viverci, figuriamoci di salvarla. Quest'uomo pipistrello deve avere un debole per i casi persi, nient'altro. E Clark deve essere così disperato da volere qualcuno che lo possa capire, da proiettare e sperare e poi finire col cuore spezzato quando la realtà lo colpisce in faccia.  
  
Dovrebbe solo tornarsene al suo hotel e non pensare troppo a questa sera o a quest'uomo. Gli viene la strana voglia di rispondere male alle sue provocazioni e dirgli che alla fine il cielo è libero e che lui potrebbe volare dove vuole. Sicuramente Batman non ha la giurisdizione del cielo e, che cosa potrebbe fargli una volta visto volare sopra Gotham? Sparargli? Raggiungerlo e dargli due pugni? Clark ruota gli occhi al solo pensiero.  
  
La cosa che più gli fa male, oltre alle sue speranze distrutte, è che quest'uomo sembra riuscire anche a prenderlo in giro. Poteva non essere kryptoniano. Poteva non essere un alieno come Clark, ma poteva essere qualcuno con cui parlare, o qualcuno con cui finalmente fare squadra. Sarebbe potuto essere un amico, qualcuno che gli avesse guardato le spalle, qualcuno che Clark non avrebbe dovuto proteggere. O che avrebbe protetto per essere protetto a sua volta.  
Sarebbe potuto essere tutto, ma non è niente.  
  
È solo un altro uomo che Clark avrebbe potuto incontrare per strada, che avrebbe forse invidiato per strada. Perché doveva essere un uomo normale, qualcuno che sarebbe potuto cadere e farsi male, che non ha avuto paura di perdere la sua verginità (e questa è forse la storia che piace di più a Pete, che ancora ride al ricordo, tenendosi la pancia.) (Clark si pente ancora di essersi aperto con lui e di avergli confessato che non sapeva fino a che punto si sarebbe potuto spingere negli atti intimi) (non era sicuro nemmeno di riuscire a fare l'amore con qualcuno perché -in certi momenti non controlli la tua forza, o i tuoi sentimenti.) Quest'uomo davanti a lui deve aver avuto un'infanzia normale, non deve aver pensato poi così tanto a tutte le problematiche che la sua città ha avuto finché non gli sono cadute addosso, forse devono averlo rapinato.  
Clark non vorrebbe essere duro con quest'uomo. Sente solo d essere stato tradito da lui. Non che questo uomo lo posa sapere, certo, e non che sia colpa sua.  
  
Quindi forse Clark se ne dovrebbe andare, dovrebbe girare i tacchi e tornare nel suo hotel e non tornare più per davvero. Perché non sei come me, perché non sarai mai come me, perché non puoi capire cosa si provi ad essere me e non avrai mai nemmeno un'idea di che cosa voglia dire, nemmeno se te lo dicessi.  
  
Clark non si fida di quest'uomo, nello stesso modo in cui quest'uomo non si fida di lui.  
  
E forse va bene che le loro strade si dividano e che non tornino mai più a incrociarsi. E forse Clark deve solo accettare che tutto andrà in questo modo nella sua vita, che lui non ha il diritto di chiedere nulla. Che non ci sono altre persone come lui.  
E che la sua anima non vibrerà mai sulla stessa frequenza di qualcun altro su questa Terra. Ma va bene così. Non importa. Gotham comunque non gli è mai piaciuta. Può vivere da solo, esattamente come ha vissuto così tutta la sua vita. Basta tenere duro.  
  
Quindi sospira e vola via, sotto lo sguardo dell'uomo pipistrello, dicendosi che qui, in questo posto, non vuole più tornarci.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clark alza un lato delle labbra, guardando Bruce prepararsi.  
  
Lo vede togliersi pazientemente la cravatta, con gli occhi socchiusi, lo sguardo puntato verso il basso, lo vede lasciar cadere la cravatta sul prato, e poi slacciarsi la giacca, per sfilarsela e lasciar cadere anche quella sul prato. È così plateale, così melodrammatico, che Clark non può che sorridere, scuotendo leggermente la testa, senza preoccuparsi di quello che potrebbe succedere dopo. Lo guarda mentre si sbottona le maniche della camicia, docilmente, con i suoi movimenti precisi e armoniosi. Poi si rimbocca le maniche, fino a farle arrivare al gomito, e apre le gambe, per essere sicuro di essere pronto per un qualsiasi attacco da parte di Clark.  
  
Clark non si è preparato minimamente. Non ne ha bisogno. Lui non -non c'è nessuno che possa superare Clark fisicamente. E Clark non lo dice perché per lui è un vanto. A lui sembra essere davvero una maledizione, un modo per allontanarlo da tutti gli altri. È il motivo per cui non gioca a football. È il motivo per cui non corre, il motivo per cui si trova tanto bene nella sua fattoria. Il motivo per cui ha paura di quello che Bruce gli ha chiesto di fare. Anche se, tecnicamente sa che è stato Clark stesso a chiedergli se poteva farlo. Beh, così, per fare amicizia. Clark non ha avuto poi così tanti amici nella sua vita e sicuramente non sa come si fa a -uhm, immagina che si dica legare. Non sa come legare con le persone ma sicuramente non è molto sicuro di sapere come legare con Bruce Wayne. E lui vuole davvero molto legare con Bruce Wayne. Quindi si chiede se debba davvero correre così veloce, provare ad atterrarlo con tutto quello che ha...  
  
Lo osserva, osserva Bruce, che inclina la testa, abbastanza annoiato, e gli fa cenno con il mento di venire verso di lui. Sembra volergli far capire che è pronto e che non importa che cosa farà, riuscirà a rispondere a ogni pugno, a ogni calcio, a ogni colpo che vorrà impartirgli.  
  
Clark non pensa di fidarsi abbastanza di questa sicurezza di Bruce. Bruce è soltanto un umano, non importa quanto lui voglia farglielo dimenticare e non importa quanto faccia finta di dimenticarlo lui stesso, buttandosi in mezzo alle battaglie e fingendo d non venire mai ferito, o di non sentire mai male. Bruce rimane un essere umano, che può essere ferito, che può essere facilmente ucciso. Clark rabbrividisce al pensiero. E si morde il labbro inferiore, prima di chiudere gli occhi e correre verso di lui, per placcarlo, nello stesso modo in cui Bruce gli ha detto di fare, con tutta la sua forza, con tutto il suo corpo e non pensare alle conseguenze. Corre certamente più lento di quanto Bruce gli abbia detto di fare, ma sa che Bruce non potrà essere altro che molto grato della sua premura, quando non avrà tutte le ossa rotte.  
  
  
Corre, prende velocità e si deve fidare di Bruce, deve credere in lui, quel tanto che basta per non provare nessuna esitazione. Deve soltanto correre, gli ha detto, io farò il resto e poi tu potrai imparare come fare. E quindi Clark chiude gli occhi e corre e nemmeno si rende conto di quello che succede. Sa solo che sente le mani di Bruce sulle sue spalle e poi sente la sua schiena sul pavimento, il ginocchio di Bruce sul petto, mentre lo guarda, con i suoi occhi scuri, leggermente assottigliati, con il suo solito sorriso. Lo tiene giù. Punta il gomito contro la gola di Clark e poi inclina la testa dall'altra parte, solo per poi avvicinarsi a lui, avvicinare le labbra all'orecchio di Clark, che lo segue con lo sguardo.  
  
“Ho detto che devi provare a placcarmi” gli sussurra. E Clark chiude gli occhi, sorridendo, sospirando, mentre Bruce si alza in piedi, e muove la testa, per sgranchire i muscoli. “Riprova” gli ordina, riposizionandosi esattamente nello stesso modo di poco prima.  
  
Clark non è molto sicuro di quello che sta succedendo, non sa nemmeno che cosa sia successo poco fa. Ed è rimasto sdraiato a terra a guardare il soffitto della palestra di Bruce, sente che -non lo sa, sente come una specie di euforia nel petto, che lo porta a pensare a voler rifare la stessa cosa, che lo porta a pensare che finalmente ha trovato un opponente giusto, o che finalmente qualcuno può capire, può sconfiggerlo, può essere al suo livello. Quindi si alza in piedi con tutta la velocità che possiede e anche lui apre le gambe e anche lui adesso è pronto a combattere, combattere sul serio, andare con tutta la sua forza contro Bruce, che rimane lì, con la sua solita espressione mezza annoiata. Deve essere così che lo ha guardato quella notte a Gotham di qualche mese fa. Un po' annoiato, un po' triste. Con quell'espressione che doveva essere anche troppo consapevole delle cose che sarebbero successe di lì a poco.  
  
Clark, quella notte, lo ha odiato. Forse non lo avrebbe odiato con lo stesso ardore, se avesse visto il suo neo sotto l'occhio, quella notte.  
  
E questa volta Clark tiene gli occhi aperti, mentre corre verso di lui. Questa volta riesce a vedere il sorriso a metà di Bruce, mentre muove le braccia e lo butta di nuovo a terra, salendo a cavalcioni su di lui, per bloccarlo dal fare qualsiasi movimento improvviso. Se Clark volesse, e dice, se volesse per davvero, gettarlo via, allontanarlo, probabilmente potrebbe farlo muovendo anche solo involontariamente un muscolo. Ma gli piace guardarlo. Gli piacciono gli occhi di Bruce che lo osservano, il suo neo sotto l'occhio sinistro, la sua espressione che non è davvero soddisfatta, ma non è nemmeno quella maschera gelida di indifferenza. E a Clark questo Bruce Wayne piace. Piace un pochino di più di quanto gli possa piacere Batman. Oppure gli piace in tutta la sua persona. Oppure si fida così tanto che non deve nemmeno chiedersi chi dei due ha di fronte. Vuole solo passare del tempo con lui.  
  
Quindi non lotta contro Bruce, che di nuovo spinge sul suo petto, per tenerlo sul pavimento e che assottiglia lo sguardo, nella speranza di avere una risposta da Clark sul suo comportamento. Un po' si gode la nuova situazione, un pochino, non tanto, si gode anche il contatto fisico, che altrimenti sarebbe per lo più assente, tra loro.  
  
“Dove hai imparato a lottare?” gli chiede, invece di alzarsi in piedi, sdraiato sulla schiena, con Bruce a cavalcioni su di lui, che corruga un pochino la fronte e poi ruota gli occhi, lasciandolo andare. Scivola accanto a lui, poi, di nuovo, sembra prendere la posizione per tornare a combattere. Però, Clark lo deve ricordare, questo?, questo gioco?, lo ha iniziato lui, no? Clark sta solo seguendo quello che lui ha iniziato.  
  
Hanno dovuto imparare a conoscersi. Clark ha dovuto imparare a perdonare Bruce per essere un semplice essere umano, perdonare se stesso, per aver sperato che Bruce fosse qualsiasi altra cosa, e Bruce, che forse di questa suo piccolo problema non se n'è nemmeno reso conto, ha dovuto imparare a chiedere il suo aiuto, a parlare con lui. Sicuramente il suo atteggiamento da bambino diffidente, che guarda le perone da lontano, senza avere il coraggio di parlare con loro, non è dovuto al fatto che Clark sia un alieno, anche se all'inizio non faceva altro che fargli domande su di lui, sul suo pianeta, i suoi usi, la sua biologia. Erano domande strane, un pochino pervasive, a cui Clark ha risposto con una punta di preoccupazione, più perché temeva che cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se non avesse risposto che per altro.  
  
Bruce è un uomo molto curioso, ha scoperto poi. Gli ha chiesto di insegnargli il kryptoniano, e Clark gli ha detto che lo avrebbe fatto, se gli avesse insegnato quella mossa con cui lo aveva fatto cadere a terra, la prima volta che si sono incontrati. Quella volta in cui Clark aveva pensato di aver trovato un altro kryptoniano, per questo, quella notte in cui ha iniziato a pensare che forse non era poi così solo, che qualcun altro da Krypto poteva pur venire. Ed eccoli qui. Bruce con le gambe larghe, pronto a rimetterlo a terra e Clark che è felice di farsi mettere a terra.  
  
È una sensazione nuova. Avere la possibilità di perdere, di provare quello che provano tutti gli esseri umani, contro un essere umano. Quindi Clark prende di nuovo velocità e prova a colpire Bruce, che però muove appena il braccio, lo fa cadere in ginocchio e poi lo butta a terra. Con un abito elegante. E Clark cade sul pavimento e si chiede se in effetti Bruce non sia veramente un qualche alieno, venuto sulla Terra e che ha dimenticato le sue origini. Sente il ginocchio di Bruce spingere contro le sue spalle e schiaccia la guancia contro il pavimento, per poi battere la mano due volte e sentire come Bruce lo lasci andare.  
  
“È offensivo che tu non faccia sul serio” gli dice, sedendosi sul pavimento insieme a lui. Tiene le ginocchia alzate, poi lascia scivolare una gamba verso il basso, per rimproverarlo con lo sguardo. Perché per Bruce, queste sono cose molto importanti, sono quelle cose che potrebbero salvargli la vita, o che potrebbero anche costargli la vita, se fatte nel modo sbagliato. Clark non ne è sicuro. Non sono ancora amici così intimi, ma sa che Bruce ha passato la maggior parte della sua vita ad allenarsi, a diventare qualcosa di molto simile al combattente perfetto. Perché non può permettersi di essere debole. Perché è stato debole quando era bambino e adesso non riuscirebbe a sopportare una perdita per questo motivo.  
  
Clark ha imparato a conoscerlo e adesso lo studia e non riesce a non vedere tutto l'uomo che è. S ahce forse non sono amici, sa anche che forse tutta la forza che lui ha, con cui è nato, Bruce l'avrebbe desiderata. Avrebbe voluto qualcosa del genere, per proteggere tutte le persone che sono entrate nella sua vita e anche quelle persone che non hanno nessuno da proteggere. Sa anche che se Bruce avesse avuto la sua forza, forse, non avrebbe perso i suoi genitori e forse non si sarebbe buttato in una guerra ossessiva contro ogni male contro l'uomo. Forse sarebbe stato più felice di quanto Clark sarebbe stato. Ed eppure, anche così, a Clark sembra che chi sia più forte, tra loro due, sia lui.  
  
Se le persone hanno bisogno di un pilastro, quello deve essere Bruce. Sicuramente Clark si appoggerebbe a lui e non a nessun altro. Non a Barry, che è troppo sbrigativo, troppo superficiale e non sembra riuscire a capire l'aspetto profondo dei problemi. Non a Hal, che dice che basta fingere di non essere un disastro, per non essere un disastro. Non a Arthur, che non è molto bravo con le parole, anche se è quel tipo di persona che ti tiene i capelli quando vomiti. E neanche a Diana, che come appoggio morale è un po' troppo dura, un po' troppo poco incline all'appoggio. Sceglierebbe solo Bruce, perché Bruce riesce a capirlo, ascolta in silenzio, sembra sempre capire quello di cui si ha bisogno ed è insospettabilmente gentile, una volta arrivati al nocciolo della questione. Sceglierebbe Bruce mille volte, lo terrebbe con sé mille volte, si farebbe atterrare mille volte.  
  
Bruce inclina la testa e aspetta una risposta. E Clark si gratta la nuca, non sa davvero cosa inventarsi, per spiegare quello che gli sta succedendo. È un po' preso alla sprovvista. Non dalla mossa di Bruce, quanto da Bruce stesso, che così vicino, così fresco, così perfetto, non si è spettinato nemmeno un ciuffo dei capelli, mentre lo atterrava. Se non lo conoscesse, Clark lo scambierebbe di nuovo come un kryptoniano. E non si stupisce che gli piaccia tanto quest'uomo con un grandissimo portafoglio e un cuore ancora più grande. Forse non si conoscono da tanto. Ma Clark sente che c'è qualcosa che lo attira a lui. E sente che... non importa. No. Davvero. Non importa.  
  
“Non voglio farti male” confessa alla fine, distogliendo lo sguardo. Non ha mai potuto partecipare a una rissa. Non ha mai potuto giocare a football, e non ha mai potuto correre con la squadra di atletica. Non ha mai potuto fare davvero tante cose e adesso qualcuno gli dice di venire da lui con tutta la forza che ha, e sembra essere un pochino una presa in giro che Bruce -Bruce Wayne riesce ad atterrarlo e a salire su di lui senza nemmeno sudare. Sembra una presa in giro. È una delle cose più affascinanti che gli sia mai capitata.  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia e fa una smorfia. “Sono stato io ad atterrarti per tre volte” gli fa notare, alzando un sopracciglio. Quindi scuote la testa e si alza di nuovo in piedi, facendogli cenno di fare la stessa cosa. Clark arriccia le labbra, ma comunque lo segue. Lo guarda aprire le gambe e, di nuovo, dirgli di venire contro di lui. “Una delle prime cose che impari quando devi combattere con il solo corpo umano, è che, in uno scontro corpo a corpo, non importa chi sia più grande.” Gli fa cenno di venire contro di lui. Lo sfida, in realtà.  
  
E Clark scuote la testa, si gratta una tempia e poi prende un respiro profondo. Si fida abbastanza di Bruce da farlo di nuovo, quindi prende di nuovo la rincorsa, con gli occhi aperti, con la velocità che pensa sia quella giusta e sente le mani di Bruce prendergli la maglietta e farlo cadere sul pavimento, sulla schiena. Clark si porta una mano sugli occhi e sorride. Sbuffa una risata, anzi, cercando di non guardare il la luce del soffitto.  
  
È una bella sensazione. Una nuova sensazione. Perché forse Bruce non è kryptoniano, forse Bruce non ha la sua stessa forza, ma, per un qualche motivo che sembra essere incomprensibile, un po' lo completa, un po' può fermarlo, se facesse qualcosa che non dovrebbe fare. È una delle cose più belle che Clark abbia mai potuto pensare. Bruce Wayne, anche conosciuto come il Batman, è un suo pari. Non ha mai incontrato nessuno che potesse esserlo. Non in questo modo. Non che fosse forte quanto lui e umano, che riuscisse a ricordare a Clark stesso che anche lui è umano. Che è una cosa che fa parte di lui, la sua fragilità, il suo modo di vedere il mondo. Che forse può essere fisicamente indistruttibile, ma che non è al di fuori della legge, o al di sopra del bene e del male.  
  
“Non importa quanto sia grande o forte il proprio avversario. La cosa veramente importante è che usando la sua stessa forza contro di lui la puoi usare.” Bruce si tocca due volte la tempia e poi gli si avvicina, porgendogli la mano perché la possa prendere, per potersi rialzare. “L'importante è questa. Vogliamo continuare?”  



End file.
